


Sister Slayers

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith surveyed the multi-colored carnage to her wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chosen (Not comic compliant)  
> TamingtheMuse Prompt: First come, first killed.  
> A/N: For such a fun prompt, my muse was not amused. This is my forth take on. Hope it works.

The two of them burst into the warehouse, and it was always a warehouse, that was stuffed like a turkey full of warring demon tribes. Well, they didn't actually burst, but repelled through the roof. Faith would never have believed that the twerp Andrew had uses beyond baking cookies, but that did kind of rock.

Anyway she and B were standing back to back, surrounded by some major uglies, but B. wasn't saying anything. Faith took up the slack, shouting, "First come,"

"First killed," B. completed with a growl before springing into a slice 'em and dice 'em action from a Jet Li movie.

Not one to be left behind on the carnage quota, Faith just shrugged and followed suit. She'd been training the newbies and really wanted to kick loose. This gig looked like the way to do it.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Faith was scratched and stretched and feeling just fine as she looked for something to wipe her weapon down with. Demons maybe be a nice change of pace, but give her a clean or just ashy vamp staking anytime. She surveyed the multi-colored damage to her wardrobe. "Hey, B? Did Rupes say anything about their blood being funky, or can we wait to get home to trash these clothes?" She glanced over to see B. still hacking at bodies that were clearly down and dead. "B.?" A closer inspection showed that the normally tidy blonde was drenched in ichors. So this was why the Scoobs had wanted them to have some Senior Slayer time. Damn.

"They're dead. We're done. Let's blow this joint." Faith slowly approached her twitchy friend. Never a good idea to surprise a Slayer. "You trying to turn that dude into a jig saw puzzle?" No response. So not good. She'd learnt a few tricks both in jail and with the baby-slayers. She barked out, "Summers!"

Buffy slowly turned her head, showing a face splashed with gore and eyes as empty as the Sunnydale crater. But she didn't answer. Faith shivered. She could stand weird, but this was just freaky.

"B. We're outtie. Come on." Short words might get through. Big thoughts had clearly left the building. Advancing slowly, Faith ignored the various body bits that circled Buffy, just taking care never to take her eyes off the other girl. She extended a hand, like she would with a unknown dog, only continuing when that was accepted. "Think we could use a hot shower. Maybe a drink. The house will be quiet." The words weren't registering. No wonder Rupes had warned her to 'keep an eye on things'. Fuck! She was no Doctor Phil; what the hell did they think she could do? Looked like the inevitable post apocalypse break down was happening on her shift. She'd seen killers with more life in their eyes. Shit, she'd seen victims with more get up and go. SunnyD was two months ago. What the hell was she to do?

B was watching her. Staring at her. "Time to go," Faith tilted her head towards the door. "Back up will take care of the equipment."

She only had a moment's notice. She wasn't sure what tipped her off but suddenly she was dealing with a full-on attack. "You want to tussle?" she spat out after the first punch. "Oh girly, you're messing with the wrong Slayer." Faith dropped her weapons. This dance was up close and personal.

They circled and counter-circled. Faith let five percent of her mind track the obstacles on the floor, but the main focus was the quiet energy flowing from her opponent. No quips now. No, time for talk was over. B. had issues and there was one sure fire way for a Slayer to work through tension. If half a demon army wasn't enough to help clear her head, then Faith was happy to lend a hand. They'd done this before. She figured she owed B. one, even if it had been her own body taking the damage.

It was time for a dust up. They'd burn up some energy and hopefully be able to drag B back to the loving arms of the others. She might not be able to help patch Buffy back together. But she could sure help her break.


End file.
